Une brèche dans nos coeurs
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Mister Hyde devient le Maire de la ville de StoryBrooke pour une durée de CDI, car il est à la recherche de Mina, qui est la réincarnation de Mary, son ex- amante qu'il a tué, dans le passé. Mais, ce n'était pas lui, le tueur, mais son double : dr Jekyll. Mina Mills ne va pas très bien et cherche à se venger de la sorcière de l'ouest. [ Hyde / OC] / [ Emma / Hook ]


**Titre : Une brèche dans nos coeurs **

**Ships : [ Hyde / Oc ] / [ Emma / Hook ] / [ Regina / Robin]**

**Résumé : **Mister Hyde devient le Maire de la ville de StoryBrooke pour une durée de CDI, car il est à la recherche de Mina, qui est la réincarnation de Mary, son ex- amante qu'il a tué, dans le passé. Mais, ce n'était pas lui, le tueur, mais son double : dr Jekyll. Mina Mills ne va pas très bien et cherche à se venger de la sorcière de l'ouest.

* * *

**oOoPrologueoOo**

Au petit matin, tout le monde se retrouve dans le restaurant de Granny, mais le silence y règne quand Mina entre dans la salle du restaurant. Mina se dirige vers sa table et s'assit près de la fenêtre pour voir le soleil. Silencieuse, depuis la mort de Neal, elle ignore tout le monde. Emma regarde Regina avec un air dubitatif et elles s'approchent d'elle. Elles se mettent devant Mina qui boit son chocolat chaud, paisiblement. Mina hausse son sourcil gauche et elle répond aux filles :

"- Que me voulez-vous ? Emma ? Tu as quelque chose a me dire ?

-Comment tu vas ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ignores même Henry..Ton.

-Ca suffit, je vois ce que vous faites. Quoique je fasse, vous me jugez !

-Ce n'est pas cela, chère cousine. Insiste, Regina Mills. Je suis inquiète pour toi.

-Ben, voyons ! Tu es inquiète pour moi, uniquement quand cela t'arrange !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se défendit-elle, devant la haine de Mina, rentre à la maison.

-Pas question, Il ne me manque plus que lui...Vous êtes tous les mêmes !"

* * *

Le dr Whale entre dans le restaurant et voit Mina en détresse envers les deux femmes. Whale arrive vers Mina qui lui fait la grimace et les deux femmes s'en vont. Whale prend place et il discute avec Mina qui ne l'écoute pas. Elle règne dans son silence depuis la mort de Neal.

Whale lui répond :

"-Tu as été formidable, ensemble, hier soir. Tu as été merveilleuse, Mina Mills...

-He ? Tu mérites une médaille ? Ce n'était pas un bon coup…

-Ce n'est pas une raison d'être aussi arrogante, Mina. Tu me plais…

-Tu es un coureur de jupon, Whale. Cela ne m'intéresse pas !

-Tu es une véritable garce, tu le sais ça ? Grommèle, Whale, en gardant son calme.

-Reviens me voir, quand tu seras ivre, Whale. Dit-elle, en quittant sa place du restaurant et en payant Granny sur le comptoir."

* * *

Le docteur Whale a beaucoup de peine pour Mina qui rejette tout le monde depuis le décès de Neal, le fils de Mr. Gold. Le blond met sa main sous son menton et le caresse, l'air ailleurs. Il demande à la serveuse de lui servir un verre d'alcool, mais Ruby refuse. Son écho lui a pris un coup. Granny et Ruby observent Mina dans le restaurant, puis elles servent les clients du jour. Quant à Mina, une voix grave et masculine lui sort de ses pensées sombres. Il s'agit de mister Hyde.

Hyde lui parle en regardant Mina dans les yeux. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard :

"-Vous m'avez l'air mal en point ? Demande, Hyde en lui tenant son bras.

-Ca va, je vous remercie. J'étouffe juste un peu, dans ce resto. Affirme-t-elle, en souriant. vous êtes nouveau à StoryBrooke ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu….Termine, Mina Mills.

-Tout à fait, je viens d'arriver et l'endroit me plait beaucoup. Je vais être bientôt Maire de la ville, ma chère. Je m'appelle Mister Hyde et vous ? Lui, demande-t-il, poliment.

-Mina Mills. Se présente-t-elle, en ayant un air intrigué sur sa figure.

Après une brève présentation, Mina a eu une impression de déjà-vu - en voyant - cet homme victorien. Il sort de nulle part. Mais, son double, le docteur Jekyll a vu toute la scène et une expression de terreur se lit sur son visage pâle derrière le poteau électrique..

* * *

**Une review? Hyde n'a pas eu sa fin heureuse dans ONCE. **

**L'histoire se centre sur lui et son double, Jekyll. S'il manque des mots, ce n'est pas de ma faute. **

**Une review redonne le sourire. Merci, d'avoir lu !**


End file.
